


Music of the Spheres

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Allegory, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Hermaphrodites, Multi, NSFW Art, Quaddies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Love in zero gravityDrawn in 2014 for the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Nicol/Bel Thorne
Kudos: 8





	Music of the Spheres

  
  


**Музыка сфер**  
Любовь в невесомости  
Нарисовано в 2014г на Фандомную битву

  



End file.
